The Warrior Code
About Versions The Making of The Warrior Code Original Thumbnails Storyline The story starts of with Pebbleheart taking an argue with Weaselflight for sacrifice the kits that were only three or four moons, she can't stand for Weaselflight for being a completely jerk, so Pebbleheart walks off, Weaselflight sheet his claws and growls, he wants to fight with Pebbleheart for who is better, she accepted to fight, when Weaselflight been defeated, he was taken to herbs for a bad feeling. The next day, Nettlefoot wants Pebbleheart to stay in the nursery to look after Snailkit and Pearkit for her to catch prey, later on, Pebbleheart heard a squeal at the border, Snailkit asked Pebbleheart what was the noise, she asked the kits to stay here so she takes a look, when she reaches the border, she saw Nettlefoot been pounce by Jaggedtooth, Pebbleheart wants to fight with him, so he accepted, after fight, Jaggedtooth leaves the territory and never come back. Ghostpaw appeared at the hills rolling down, Pebbleheart calms him down that he rushes, he told her about Brokenstar wants a gathering at the borders, Pebbleheart will meet him soon in Sun Down, when it reaches to Sun Down, Brokenstar wants to see her at the borders, so she went to the borders, Brokenstar with his Clanmates Firefeather and Snakepelt have a talk with Pebbleheart, after it's over, she left. The next morning, Pebbleheart saw Hollykit running to her and tell her that she hears a squeals coming from the NightStone, she told Pebbleheart to hurry! so she and Hollykit rushed quick as fast as she could, until she saw Specklekit squeals by Amberkit pouncing him, Froststar try's to stop her kit from attaching, but she can't remove her, so Pebbleheart helps her, until they pulled Amberkit out, it came out a fur and blood coming from Amberkit's mouth, Froststar took her straight to the den for a time out, Pebbleheart took Specklekit to the medi den, Starsong checked on the kit if he was injured or wounds, until she asked her to wait outside, at Moon Rise, she calls Pebbleheart that Specklekit is okay, so she rapped him up with cob web. Next day, Willowfoot wants to see Pebbleheart at The Beauty Waterfall for a surprise, she went to Willowfoot and gave her something that is special, Pebbleheart took it to the caves and placed it the stone that has a shape of a gem, she placed it in and shows a huge shines coming through the bolder, until she walks off. When a clan meeting starts, Hollypetal, Galethron and Ashtail become warriors, Snailkit and Pearkit become apprentice, Pebbleheart takes Pearpaw to train, when he finished all his training, Pebbleheart said that he will be ready to become a warrior. The Next day, something was wrong, Leopardblaze told Pebbleheart that Weaselflight died and saw Jaggedtooth killed Sealtail and Poppytail while they were busy, after she warns her, it was too late. Serval moons later, a argue was going on between NightClan and SkullClan, Ghosttail tries to stop Brokenstar to attack, but he won't listen, Pebbleheart wants to fight, but he won't accept, the other clan cats chosen to star between NightClan and SkullClan. Additional Information *According the story, Pebbleheart stayed in NightClan because it was her home. *Rose the owl sends letters to leader, warriors, and other clan cats. *In SkullClan they was only Hazelfur, Oaktail, Wildstorm and Kestrelface waits for their own prophecy. *In NightClan, Amberkit disappears because of her Clan, and Hawkkit was try to hunt, but she got lost.